Unda Da Sea!
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: King Ride's headstrong, tomboy of a daughter is desperately trying to get to her true love. But when the Sea Warlock steps in, things get ugly. Inspired by, The Little Mermaid, Maximum Ride, and The Jo Bros!
1. But Daddy!

**Hey Everyone! New story up! It's been inspired by the Jonas Brothers, The Little Mermaid, and Maximum Ride. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any of this. **

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It was another normal morning in Atlantis, with all the normal mermaids swimming around in their normal habitat, leading their normal lives.

" Morning, Monique." King Ride greeted, patting his daughter's little dark head.

" Morning daddy." She said cheerfully. She reached out and hugged his scaly, gold waist. King Ride nodded solemnly, and moved on to his next daughter, Melanie.

" Morning, Melanie." He said, also patting his daughter's light brown head. She smiled and nodded at her father, hands behind her back, knowing her father wanted her to be more curtious and responsible, not all willy-nilly.

" Morning, M-- Max? Maximum? Where have you gone?" He asked looking around, his booming voice echoing along the coral and castle columns.

* * *

" Hey, G. Look at that ship over there." Maximum, or Max as she always reffered herself to, whispered to her friend, pointing towards what seemed to be another one of those sunken ships. Omega, or, as you already know, reffered to himself as G, turned towards where Max was pointing. He sucked in a breath, and started to quiver.

" M-Max? A-A-Are you sure ya wanna go there?" He said, pointing with a dark blue fin. Max rolled her eyes as she chuckled and took his fin in her hand and pulled him along, her gleaming silver fin flipping gracefully through the musty water. She dived in through one of the shattered circular windows and stopped short when she felt a tugging sensation on her hand. She turned around and frowned.

" G," she whined, pulling his tiny fin. " Come on! There's explorin' to do." She kept pulling, as Omega shook his head wildly, trying to squirm out of the smal window's grip.

" I'm stuck," he whispered harshly. Max rolled her eyes.

" Oh please! Some jellyfish goo, and you'll slide right through!" She sang, knowing she loved to sing out in random moments. Omega frowned and squirmed even more, as Max kept pulling on his little fin.

" Ah!" Max and Omega yelped, as they both torpeded through the water, crashing right into what seemed to be the Captain's room door. Max heard creaking from the deck and she pressed her finger to her lips facing Omega, smiling gently.

" Shhhhh..." She said, and looked up again, flipping her fin through the water. Omega sighed and decided it'd be better to follow her. Not let herself get hurt or somethin'. Yeah, like _that'll_ ever happen.

" Woah! Hey, G! Look at this!" She squealed, and waved her hand towards Omega, signaling him to hurry over.

" What is it, Max?" He asked, flipping his miniature fin behind him, torpeding towards her. He looked down at the object in her hand. It was one of those jigamawhos.

" G, I think it's a comb or somethin'." Max said, passing the pointy jigamawho through her silky blond hair. She smiled and looked at it.

" Awesome," She said. Omega smiled and flipped around her head.

" Great. Now that ya got what ya wanted, let's go home." He said urgently. Max rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but all of a sudden, a large explosion occured right next to Omega's figure and they both screamed at the top of their lungs, flipping out of the shark's view.

" Great! I got me some Mermaid Caviar!" He shouted, then turned to Omega.

" And a Flounder Bouffet!" He shrilled, and snapped his large jaw open, exposing those yellow daggers. He launched himself towards Omega, but Omega swerved out of the way and he missed. Max took Omega under her arm and started to hurriedly create the bubbles behind her, trying to to get out of there as fast as possible.

" You're not getting out o' this _that_ easily!" The shark yelled, squirming out of the jagged ridges that filled the edge of the hole he created in the ship's bottom floor. He then torpedid up and gritted his teeth, hoping he can actually get these two troublemakers. Max flipped her fins harder and faser, realizing she outrun him, so she did what she thought would work. She quickly swam towards the ridge of a large coral circle, which had a pointy stick-like thing sticking out. She quickly swam towards it, like a target. Omega looked up at her.

" Max, what're you doing?! He's gonna come staright towards uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--" But Omega could not finish, for Max had quickly swooped out of the aggressive shark's way, and he had hit the stick, causing dark liquid to appear all around him. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his mouth lay ajar. He thrashed around, hoping to be released from death. But death had him tight in it's clutches.

" Noooooooooooooooo!" He screamed, and he went limp over the coral. Max and Omega closed their eyes and exhaled deeply, before Max releasing Omega and both solemnly flipping away towards Atlantis. In shame.

* * *

" Maximum Ride! You must learn responsibility! Attendence, discipline and all of that! What is the matter with you?! You could've been killed!" King Ride yelled, thrashing his trident around, wiping out parts and lengths of coral, columns and pure sea floor. Max bit her lip and looked down, her hands laced behind her back, hoping she could pull off her best innocent look. Omega was hiding behind her, scared to death on what King Ride might do to him or Max.

Voce**(A/N: It's the word 'Voice' in Italian, so don't think it's some spelling mistake. I mean, my fingers aren't _that_ slippery.)** was sitting, or crouching in his little crabby way on King Ride's throne, on one of the armrests. He had his pincers crossed, shaking his head disappointedly.

" I'm sorry, Daddy. I was just looking around. I mean, I found a lot o' neat things. I mean, like, um, different shells and stuff. Come on, Daddy! I'm eighteen! I deserve to be out on my own when I want to!" Max protested, her hands straightened on her sides, clearly looking like an angsty teenager. King Ride gritted his teeth and looked up towards the surface, right into the sun. _How I need you, now, Valencia... _He whispered in his mind. He turned to Max and quickly took her bag from her wrist. Max yelped and turned to Omega.

" He's gonna find what I took!" She whispered hashly. King Ride swam backwards towards his throne and opened the sewn, ivory bag. He sucked in a breath as he pulled out what seemed to be an old doll. He turned around gently and sighed, closing his eyes and frowning. His daughter was too attracted to the surface world. He hated it. That was the cause of his wife's death.

" Maximum, you go back up there one more time, and I swear by your mother's soul I _will _punish brutally. You _will_ obey my orders or face the consequences. Now go. Voce, take this. Stash it somewhere you know Maximum here won't be able to find." King Ride gave the bag to Voce, who took it with an impassive expression and bowed his head, before crawling off towards his little lair. Max pressed her lips into a hard line, trying to contain the sobs already threatening to burst, and so she swam away, Omega following as quickly as possible. King Ride frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't need this right now. Shouldn't have to deal with it. Not with his blood pressure. He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

**I couldn't help it! I was watchin' the movie a few weeks ago and that idea just _popped _into my head. If you don't like it, don't read any further. That's just a new thing alot o' people are idiot enough to do. It's called ' Wasting Your Valuable Time.' **

**--BS**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
